Joshua Bright/Synopsis
Background Joshua was born on 12-20-1185 of the Septian Calendar in his hometown of Hamel Village up north. There he lives happily with his family until a tragic event happens seven years later. Due to a tragic event in his past, Joshua became basically catatonic from the trauma, not eating, talking, or even playing his harmonica. One day, a traveling magician offered to mend the boy's broken heart, if Joshua would work for his organization. His caretaker agreed, and Joshua's very mind was manipulated into the will of Weissmann. Joshua becomes the Black Fang, a full-fledged enforcer who ruthlessly assassinate his targets and innocents without a pause. Five years before the start of Trails in the Sky, Joshua was tasked with assassinating Zemuria's S-Rank Bracer; Cassius Bright, but was eventually outmatched by the staff-wielding bracer. As Joshua was about to be eradicated for his failure, Cassius defended the boy regardless of his actions and decides to adopt him into the Bright household. Years passed, Joshua befriends his adoptive sister Estelle Bright with no recollection of his past until years later. Synopsis The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Prologue: A Father's Love, A New Beginning 5 years later, Joshua has become a brother to Estelle Bright, as the two train to become Bracers. As the game starts, the two are taking their final test, overseen by their mentor and close friend Scherazard Harvey. Taking various tests about learning the tools of the trade, they soon become Junior Bracers. After hearing that two local boys went into the dangerous Esmelas Tower, Joshua and Estelle move to rescue them. Once they do, Cassius intervenes, saving the four children. Estelle is less than satisfied that she needed her father's help for the mission, but Joshua cheers her up. That night, Cassius reveals that he has to leave for some business in the Erebonian Empire, and when he leaves, Estelle and Joshua take over the jobs he left for them in his absence, including helping a Royal Academy girl named Josette. The two hear that the mayor of Rolent had been robbed, and find that Josette was the culprit - she was actually a Sky Pirate. Tracking Josette down to Mistwald, Estelle and Joshua battle her, and are victorious. However, she escapes into an airship, and the duo find out that she is from the Capua family. Returning to Rolent, the two hear that the airship Cassius took to Erebonia, the Linde, has disappeared over the Bose region. Chapter 1: Disappearance of the Linde Joshua, Estelle, and Scherazard move on to Bose to investigate. Meeting with the mayor of Bose, who requests a Bracer investigation, the group goes to visit General Morgan at Haken Gate. They learn that Morgan has an intense hatred for Bracers, and tells them that the Capua family has demanded ransom for the Linde, before figuring out their true identities and refusing to cooperate further. They meet a man named Olivier, who travels back to Bose with them. The group has no further leads except Nial, a Liberlian News reporter who traveled to the Esmelas Tower in Rolent with them. He tells them that there is apparently a witness of a large airship in Ravennue Village. Traveling there, they question the child, who states that the ship went north. Going north, the group finds an abandoned mine with Kyle Capua unloading the cargo of the Linde. Defeating him, Kyle gets away, and the group investigates the ship. Finding no passengers, they return to report but are taken into custody by the military. While in jail, there is a burglary in Bose's south block, clearing the party of any suspicion, and they are released. And for that, they immediately gone to Bose`s south block to investigate. There they questioned few civilians about the incident. They get the info that a man in the inn near Lake Valleria knows something. Thus, they immediately gone to the tavern, and asked the man, knowing the culprit is coming for the night. So they wait until night comes, and the info was correct. They notice the two probable culprits: Josette and Kyle Capua but only sees with another suspicious man coming from the small boat. They had an idea to find fast the Capua`s airship. They found it stationed near the tower, and when the Capua associates come back, they sneaked in the lower parts in the airship within the cargo, and wait until it returns to their secret base. When they made it to the Capua's secret base in Nebel Valley, they got out of the airship after everyone left and they ambushed the two guys on lookout. When they moved on throughout the area, they first knocked out some of the Capua's goons. Later, they found where the hostages were and after taking out more of the Sky Bandits. They went into the hostage's room to ensure their safety. To their surprise, Cassius wasn't among the hostages as they learned from one of the crew members of the airship, Cassius left right before the plane took off for Bose. Next, they found the room holding Josette, Kyle, and Don so they came in to capture them. After the brawl ended with both sides, Don seems to genuinely lose all his memories of the recent events like kidnapping the hostages. Kyle soon threw a smoke bomb for the Capuas to escape from the clutches of the party. Soon the party left the room to chase the Capuas to their airships. Along the way, the rest of the Sky Bandits tried to distract and fight the party to slow them down in vain. When the party reached the airship, they found that the Royal Army led by Alan Richard came to apprehend the bandits already with Nial and Dorothy tagging along for photo-journalism. After the whole incident was settled, a strange package came to Joshua and Estelle. Itunknownan unknown artifact called a "Black Orbment", whose recipient is Cassius Bright, and a letter from someone called "K". The letter directed that the "The Black Orbment" would be sent to "Professor R" as well. Joshua decided with Estelle to travel around Liberl's regions to investigate this mysterious artifact, while simultaneously building up to the bracer ranks. Schera and Olivier both decide to go back to Rolent, in which Schera needs to report back at the Rolent Guild while Olivier just wants to hang with Schera to his heart's content, sharing her drinking interest. Chapter 2: Madrigal of the White Magnolia After saying their goodbyes to the people they've met in Bose, Joshua and Estelle head to the checkpoint at the Krone Pass and meet Agate. Night falls and the hounds of Ouroboros suddenly attack Krone Pass but the three bracers manage to defeat all of them. The couple arrives at Magnolia Village, where the siblings meet Kloe Rinz for the first time. In the City of Ruan, the Black Ravens group teases Joshua for his feminine manners. The Mercia Orphanage had caught fire and through investigation, the Brights discover that the fire was an act of arson. They headed back to Magnolia to gather clues from Teresa and the orphans who are temporarily housed at the village's inn. A solution is found to restore the orphanage and the culprit found. It's suspected a man with white hair that used to go visit them was involved but remained dubious due to his kind nature. The Brights decided to take a break and spend time with their new friend, Kloe at the Jenis Royal Academy, and becoming friends with the others students. During then, Estelle feels relieved about Joshua's change of atmosphere, revealing that Joshua never had male friends since his arrival at Rolent. At the school festival, Estelle and Joshua have been selected to participate in a play, with Joshua forced to play the princess. Everyone is amazed how the costume suits to him, much to Joshua's reluctance and chagrin. The play is a success in gathering funds for rebuilding the orphanage. Joshua noticed and pursued a man in the old school building that seemed linked to his past, but the man escaped. Later the group finds out that unknown assailants attacked the Matron, even with Carna by her side. Agate also appears in which the recent assault is related to the arson incident. Kloe used Seig to find the location of the villains at the Light House. There they encounter the Ravens, but they are boosted up with deadly power and fighting without reason. After defeating the Ravens, the party discovers Gilbert conversing with the arsonists disguised in black clothing. After a hostage ordeal that led to them escaping and Gilbert injured, Agate follows them in pursuit while the rest of the party reports back to the guild. Before they return to the guild, the party decides to pay a visit to Mayor Dalmore to check if he does have any relation to the crimes that happened. They discover it is true that Mayor Dalmore was the true arsonist, but manages to disable the group with the Chronos Wand, a strange artifact that can freeze its targets into place. The Mayor threatens to kill Estelle, provoking Joshua to give a stare to redirect the attempt towards him. Before the mayor pulls the trigger, the Black Orbment goes off and somehow disables the wand's orbal powers. Estelle, Joshua and Kloe manage to apprehend him thanks to the timely arrival of Julia Schwarz and the Arseille. With all business concluded, the Brights leave Ruan region, promising Kloe they will see her again at the Queen's Birthday in Grancel. Chapter 3: The Black Orbment Estelle and Joshua head out to Zeiss to see Professor Russell to investigate the Black Orbment. Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City Estelle and Joshua receive a letter in their hotel room in Grancel from a mysterious sender who wants to meet them at the local cathedral. The group reaches the rendezvous point, after avoiding the strict night patrol, regarding the rumors of the "terrorism" commenced by the Royal Guard. During the final arena battle, Joshua somehow recognizes the fighting style of Lieutenant Lorence, leading him to believe their victory against Lorence's team was premature as if Lorence was holding back on purpose. After finding Alan Richard at the end of the Sealed Area, Joshua (and the selected party) discover that the Colonel was attempting to awaken the Aureole with no other objective, figuring out that he was only being used. During the Queen's Birthday, Estelle leaves Joshua alone to look for ice cream. The young boy sits and waits until Professor Alba approaches him and after a conversation later, Alba performs a spell which pains Joshua from a mental shock. Professor Alba reveals himself as Weissmann, a high-executive of the mysterious Ouroboros organization whom Joshua was affiliated with as a notorious assassin, but his memories were blocked from that point by Weissmann's memory manipulation until now. During the following night after the ending credits, Joshua tells Estelle a third point perspective about his remembered history. While Estelle somehow gets the gist of Joshua's story, Joshua reciprocates his love for Estelle by kissing her, and also putting a sedative in her mouth causing Estelle to fall asleep. Joshua then bids Estelle farewell and leave on his solo journey to ends Ouroboros' reign of darkness. The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky SC Chapter 5: The Fog Demon's Intention The story at the beginning of this chapter focuses on Joshua who has chosen to go by his original name, Astray. He allies with the Capua family, by helping them regain their airship impounded at their former hideout in Nebel Valley by Royal Army. On the way to the harbor, they fight against several soldiers to finally reach their airship. However, Mueller intervenes to stop them and challenges Joshua where the both recognized each other's identities. Josette decides to assists Joshua stall for time, while her brothers activate the airship successfully, eventually making their escape. At the last moment, Dorothy arrives on the harbor with several soldiers and successfully takes a photo of Joshua and Josette standing outside the airship. The photo is later given to Estelle at the end of chapter 3 before Estelle's team goes to Bose by the passenger airship (but forcefully landed in Rolent due to the thick fog). Chapter 6: Where Fate Lies The Mountain Lion manages to pursue one of Ouroboros' airships. When Joshua is about to capture it, Josette mentions that she is worried about the dangers that await him. Joshua disguises himself as an Ouroboros' soldier and successfully infiltrates into the Glorious, Ouroboros' flagship, only to find out that Estelle is captured by Ouroboros and taken under Weissmann's order so he can persuade Estelle to join Ouroboros. Joshua doesn't know that in the prisoner room, Loewe tells Estelle everything about his past; the Tragedy of Hamel, his following mental breakdown, how he and Loewe were recruited by Weissmann, only for him to brainwash Joshua as his pawn while Loewe could do nothing at that time. Later, Estelle successfully escapes only to cornered by Gilbert and Joshua managing to save Estelle in time. The two hurried down to the airship hanger with Loewe intercepting them. Joshua detonated the bombs he planted at the right moment, the damage extensive enough for Loewe to retreat and repair. But not long, they were intercepted again by Campanella, who decides to 'play' with them for awhile by sending a flying enemy to kill them, but fails. They run to the nearby airship and escape from the Glorious, till they reached a small beach in the Ruan region. Joshua is about to bid farewell to Estelle again, but Estelle convinces Joshua to return home where everyone is awaiting his return. Touched by Estelle's words after understanding the reason of his sister's sacrifice towards his departure, Joshua cries and was about to kiss Estelle (only for the Capua Family to interrupts the moment). Chapter 7: The Four Ring Towers Together with Estelle, Joshua returns to Grancel Castle and tells everything he knows so far about the Ouroboros' plan in Liberl to Queen Alicia and General Morgan. Soon, other party members come to the castle and are very happy to see Joshua again. Cassius appears and slaps Joshua for worrying him, making Joshua realize he is still part of the Bright family, and Cassius feels glad his 'prodigal son' returns and hugs him. Their reunion is interrupted as Julia informs everyone that Ouroboros has started their next plan in Tetracyclic Towers. Joshua tells everyone that he wants to stop their plan alone, but Estelle and the others (minus Olivier) want to accompany him to do it together. Using the Arseille, they flew to the Esmelas, Carnelia and Sapphirl Towers, conquering the sub-dimensions battling the Enforcers stationed there. When finally arriving at top of the Amberl Tower, the group encounters and defeats Renne, who nearly kills Estelle. Joshua stops her attack, revealing Renne's attachment towards him as older brothers with Loewe. She is in disbelief that the former Black Fang left the organization for a girl like Estelle and attempts to attack the group once more using her archaism partner, Pater-Mater, only to be defeated again and leaves. Chapter 8: A Land In Confusion Returning at Ruan, the team deals with Ouroboros soldiers led by Gilbert as they have taken over the Jenis Royal Academy, and all its people hostage. Joshua volunteers to stealthily scout out the perimeters to determine the exact number of soldiers and their locations. Final Chapter: Trails in the Sky The group arrives at the top of the Access Pillar, where they fought the other enforcers before finally facing Loewe. After the main party is victorious, Loewe challenges Joshua to a final duel, with Joshua being the victor and convinces him to leave Ouroboros. Weissmann breaks the reunion, wounds Loewe with his spear and transports himself and a mind-controlled Joshua to the Ark's hidden area to where the Aureole is kept. Estelle and co. managed to reached them, only forced to do nothing as Joshua is ordered to attack Estelle. But Joshua outwitted Weissmann revealing he was no longer under his submission, thanks to Kevin Graham's assistance for precaution. Weissmann is defeated (unfortunately he escapes by using a teleport) thanks to Loewe's (who reveal Weissman as the mastermind behind the Tragedy of Hamel that started the Hundred Days War to the party) sacrifice. At his final breath, Estelle promises to take care of his and Karen's precious little brother. Joshua is really sad to abandon his body in the crumbling Liberl Ark, telling Estelle and others to go ahead without him and escape. But Estelle slaps him to his senses telling him about her promise with Loewe, and Joshua finally decides to follow everyone out. After the credits, Estelle and Joshuあ return to Hamel to place the sword Kernviter on Karen's grave. The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky the 3rd *Joshua's Cube is located in the Arena's copy of Grancel in Phantasma. *The Fourth Sun Door shows the Bright family's life from the night when Cassius found Joshua, till the day the Bright siblings left Liberl to travel to Crossbell searching for Renne. So we can see how Joshua changed his ways and how his relation with Estelle matured during 5 years. *Joshua supports and cheers up Kevin when Ries distrusts his childhood friend, revealing he already knew about Kevin's true identity after the events of SC. After finding Estelle's Cube, he is the one to summon Estelle in the Phantasma dimension. *Joshua is required to enter in the shadow copy of the Glorious, along with Kevin. They meet Gilbert trapped in the prison cells, who gives the Card Key to the next room after released Then they encounter Kyle and Don's copies at the ship hangar (bringing Josette along will unlock an extra conversation). At the end of the dungeon, they are confronted by the copies of Lucciola, Walter, and Bleublanc. The group is teleported to another place called "The Farewell Arena" where Joshua and the others are confronted by Loewe, who was resurrected in Phantasma thanks to the power of the Cube. After the fight, Joshua can finally say goodbye properly to Loewe before disappearing with Karin's soul. Relieved of his past, Joshua's expression becomes happier than before, according to some of the other characters. *At the end of the game, Joshua makes a resolution with Estelle that they want Renne to become part of their family, which surprises Renne. However, she yells at them saying that she really hates them, and flees the Phantasma World. The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki *Estelle and Joshua make their appearance by saving Lloyd's team during a bus accident. They also compete in the race against Lloyd-Randy and Lazy-Wald pairs in Crossbell's Downtown. *After then, they can be met in certain places from checking the Bulletin Board at Crossbell's Bracer Guild, in their search for Renne. *The Brights join the SSS party to raid the final dungeon as playable characters, and successfully take back Renne with them home. The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki Estelle, Joshua, and Renne reappear at Crossbell State per Kevin's request to help fighting one of three Aeon robots. They finally succeeded destroying the Aeon robot, due to Pater-Mater's self-destruct following its own will to protect Renne. After the loss of Pater-Mater, they can be met once again along with Rosenberg at the Mainz Town Inn. Joshua then gives the fragments of Zemuria stone taken from Pater-Mater to Lloyd and co. References Category:Character Storylines